The Many Lies of Lady Alianne
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: 'Who am I this week' Lady Alianne is a Spy, Ambassador, Healer's Apprentice, a one-time lover to many men and sometimes warrior. But can she stop using her Sight long enough to allow herself to fall in love?  Not good at summaries AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Many Lies of Lady Alianne**

_Chapter One_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Keeping her eyes closed she stretched her arms above her head, kicking the blankets off her. Someone murmured next to her and she opened one eye to peer at him. 'Ah, yes,' she remembered the newly-knighted Sir Brendan of Somewhere. She sat up, "Rise and shine, Sir Brendan, I have luncheon with my parents," she smirked to herself as the mattress moved and she heard him pulling on his pants, "You know my parents -"

"Lady Alianne," she turned her head slightly to watch him pull his tunic on, making sure he didn't get another glimpse of her bare front, "will I see you before I leave for the border?"

She frowned, tucking her long strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear, "That's tomorrow, Sir Brendan, I'm afraid not," she smiled prettily, "but do be careful, won't you?" She watched him leave before heaving a sigh of relief: another predicament avoided.

[]()[]

She knew she shouldn't complain about her life when there were still those within the borders of Tortall who were poor and lived every day not knowing if they'd have enough to eat. But when one was the only daughter of two very famous people and the goddaughter of their Royal Highnesses themselves, it was very difficult to remain anonymous or for people to not have high expectations. Alianne of Pirate's Swoop was almost as good as a Princess of Tortall, although she had a few more freedoms.

Like sleeping and flirting with whomever she wanted. Much like Prince Liam, one of her closest friends.

And, of course, getting to choose, with a bit more freedom, what she wanted to do with her life.

"Ah, Alianne, nice of you to join us," her father smiled crookedly as he stood from his chair at the long table.

"Oh, papa," she sighed dramatically, "I am right on time," she kissed both his cheeks before gliding gracefully to her mother. "Hello, mama, lovely eardrops."

Her mother rolled her violet eyes at her only daughter's antics.

Yes, it was tough having to live up to the realm's expectations: she should have been a Lady Knight like her mother or a Mage like her eldest brother a lady-in-waiting looking for a proper betrothal. From the outside she simply seemed to be the lazy Lady-in-Waiting who constantly changed her mind, one minute joining the Queen's Riders before joining Princess Lianne's ladies.

"And how was last night?" George quirked an eyebrow at her as she sat down for soup.

She blushed prettily, although her father knew it wasn't genuine, "It was lovely, papa. At first, of course."

Yes, having parents who everyone respected - and feared - was a benefit: no one overstayed their welcome in her bed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She tucked her pale yellow dress underneath her, her cold daggers pressing against her bare skin in a way that always comforted her. "And who am I to be this month?" She grinned around the table at her father, grandfather, the King, the Queen, the Prince, Raoul and Gary. Prince Roald covered his own grin when his father raised a single eyebrow at him.

"You have a choice this time, Lady Alianne," Jon smirked slightly.

"A _choice_, your Royal Highness?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Aly. you can either ride with the Queen's Riders again or you can ride with Sir Nealan -"

"Sir Neal!" She grinned wickedly, "I want to ride with Sir Nealan."

Roald coughed to cover his laugh.

"Don't you want -" her grandfather started but Raoul interrupted him. "She just wants to tease and torture Sir Nealan, Sir Myles. He's very easy and Aly here gets too much pleasure -"

"I've already ridden with the Queen's Riders just last year," she stated simply, "it would be less suspicious if I took up being a Healer's apprentice."

"How did you -"

"I am somewhat intelligent, Uncle Jon."

Thayet's red lips spread into a wide smile when her husband pouted slightly. "You'll be riding with Lady Knight Keladry, Sir Nealan and Third Company."

"It's too soon to give you the particulars yet, but you'll get your direct orders soon enough. You are also to keep an eye on the men of the Company. We have our suspicions -"

"Although completely ungrounded," Raoul grunted.

"That there may be a spy within Third Company."

"Splendid," Aly smiled, "when should I tell Nealie he's got a new apprentice?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Gods, I just got rid of you lot," Neal pouted, "and now I've got the _Trickster_ Twin," he stomped his foot childishly, "what did I do to offend the gods that they must punish me so?"

Aly pouted, her hazel-green eyes shining with fake tears, "Nealie, you don't mean that!" She smiled at his exasperated sigh, "You know I'm very intelligent and can you deny me my potential career?"

"You have a relatively weak Gift, Aly," he reminded her.

"Oh, Nealie, it's still stronger than some and if you helped me -"

He sighed again, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

She grinned, "Not unless you want to make Sir Alanna or King Jon angry."

He ran a tired hand over his face, "All right, _all right_, shall we start tomorrow? Second bell?"

"Oh, that's no -" she laughed at his irritated expression, "of course second bell is fine, Nealie. See you tomorrow!"

[][][]()()()[][][]

Lady Alianne may have seemed like the laziest and most indecisive of the ladies at court to most people, but to some she was the best spy since Baron George himself. She could break any code and in record time (since the age of 4), she had a knack for languages, she was quick on her feet, an expert with daggers, decent with a sword and had even some Shang training. But Aly's greatest asset was her incredibly strong Sight: a Sight that could nearly read people's thoughts, could distinguish someone's true intentions, whether they were lying and a myriad of other things that were beneficial as a Spy. Her only downfall was that she could rarely go underground in disguise: as the only daughter of the King's Champion, the only goddaughter of the King, it would be glaringly obvious if she meant missing. So Aly had to be a Spy out in the open.

Obviously, there were very few people who knew of her Sight and that she was a spy: her parents, her brothers, her grandfather, King Jon, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, Gary the Younger and Raoul. It would have been a safety hazard for Tortall if anyone else knew the power Aly had and the people of Tortall would have been fearful since no one truly knew everything about the Sight. It was very understudied and people feared what they didn't understand.

Thom had wanted her to go to University, but there was nothing there for her to learn. The King advised against it and Aly did not want to be studied, observed and prodded by Mages. She told Thom that when they were old and retired and Tortall no longer needed her, he could write a book about her. Thom, being Thom, made her sign a statement agreeing to this.

Even one of Aly's oldest and closest friends, Prince Liam, could not know about her Sight.

Aly had learned to grow used to her Sight, to control it so that it wasn't always interfering with her life. To amuse herself, she would often try to tell if people were lying without her Sight: there were very few within the castle walls who could fool her. There was a time when Aly was too reliant on her Sight and rarely trusted people, but this too changed over time. Her Sight had its advantages and she was not afraid to use them.

It was especially useful at the numerous balls she attended. She knew what knights were just looking for a bit of fun before leaving, what ones wanted a bride with famous parents and what ones just wanted to brag that they slept with the Lioness' cub.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"There's my little dragon," a low, smooth voice said from behind her. Turning with a coy smile she curtsied so loudly and gracefully that anyone who saw would have been wild with jealousy.

"Your Highness," she cooed, her hazel-green eyes meeting his stormy blue ones. "We didn't expect you back so soon."

He barely restrained from rolling his eyes at her theatrics, "Yes, well it was very boring on the border, no beautiful court ladies."

"I'm sure your Highness found ways to entertain himself while he was away."

"Come, give your prince a kiss, Lady Dragoness," he held out his hands so he could kiss her cheeks. "Will you save me a dance tonight?"

She quirked a delicate eyebrow, "I doubt your Highness wants to spend his night with a lowly Healer's apprentice."

He let out a quick laugh, "Healer's apprentice? Gods, Aly!"

She stared at him defiantly, "What of it? I've always been interested in the art of -"

"You have not," he scoffed and laughed again. "Gods, I'm surprised you haven't gone for your knighthood yet."

"And what's that supposed to mean," she hissed, stepping closer to him. He may have been more than a head taller than her but he knew when she got this angry she wouldn't hesitate to bring out her knives.

He held up his hands, "Just that your a bit indecisive, that's all," he flashed her a charming smile, "you just want to torture Sir Neal."

"That is a plus," she smiled wickedly.

"Will you save me a dance?"

"I wouldn't want to take away from your flirting with other court ladies, ones that actually -"

He shook his head grinning, "One day, Aly, you'll see," he winked, "although I've heard you've been a bit busy -"

She turned to leave, her head held high as she said haughtily, "I don't know what you are talking about, Liam, but I don't like what you're insinuating."

[][][]()()()[][][]

She looked out across the hall at all of the young knights flirting with court ladies, talking amongst themselves. There was Sir Brendan, someone she would need to avoid and there was Prince Liam, looking as handsome and charming as ever.

"Who will you be charming tonight, Lady Alianne?"

Aly didn't have to turn her head to know her close friend was standing near her with a smirk on her face. "Lady Wren, what are you talking about? I just like these men to have a bit of harmless fun before they go off, to the border," she smiled at the pretty brunette, "they're not looking for wives anyway."

Wren returned the smile, her grey eyes twinkling, "I'm staying out of it, Aly."

Aly liked Lady Wren because she wasn't like the other court ladies. She was from Shaila, an up-and-coming fief that wanted to establish itself: sending Wren to the convent and then to court in hope of marrying her off was their best bet. But unlike other court ladies, Wren had no intention of seducing a knight for money or status. She had obeyed her family by going to the convent instead of joining the Queen's Riders or pages so now she would take her time "finding" a husband. She was going to marry for love and she was in no hurry.

"Looks like Lady Clemence has latched her claws on to Sir Alan," Lady Wren commented dryly.

"Ah, thank the gods, Lady Harper is chatting with Sir Brendan." Wren raised a delicate eyebrow in questioning. "He's not leaving until tomorrow," Aly smirked, "I need to be more specific in my questioning next time."

"I'm ignoring that comment Lady Alianne." She gazed around the room again, "Do try not to provoke Lady Portia too much. She already hates you and would do anything to," she paused, "I'm not sure actually."

Aly rolled her eyes, "Rather invincible, aren't I?" She flashed a winning smile to her friend, "Have fun tonight, darling."

Aly didn't much care for dancing or for mindless small talk, but she did rather enjoy pretending to be someone else. As a Spy she had to be Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, the well behaved Lady, Queen's Rider or whoever she was for that mission. But at these balls where very few of her family or friends were, where she would only see these men a handful of times, Aly could be any version of Lady Alianne she wanted to be. At these dances she was a Player performing in a play. That usually ended in bed.

Tonight, Aly wanted to be the outgoing, silly Lady-in-waiting who was being forced to take up Healing. And she found the perfect target: a knight who was leaving with Sir Brendan the very next morning.

Sir Lawrence had finally asked him to dance and she was rather enjoying herself when his hands suddenly fell away. Of course. "Excuse me, your Highness," Sir Lawrence bumbled.

"Don't apologize, Sir Lawrence," Aly told him gently but Liam cut her off.

"You understand, Marmist, old friends and all that," he smiled as the knight bowed and scurried off. "You picked a good one, Aly," he teased as he placed a hand on her hip and took her other hand. "Come now, you don't want to start a scene."

She glared at him, "You're ridiculous."

"But I'm your _prince_, Aly and you adore me. Besides, you were much to good for him anyway."

She laughed, "Of course, of course. What happened to Lady Portia? Or Lady -"

His hand on her hip pulled her closer to him, "Utterly boring. They all just want to be closer to the crown," he smiled crookedly at her. "Not like you though, Aly."

Aly looked away from him: what was going on? This wasn't the usual teasing rapport they had perfected over the years. No, this was different. Liam had changed since had had been on the border.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She woke up with a smile on her face, feeling the hard, warm body behind her. She knew she shouldn't be please that she had gone against her own rules and had slept with Liam more than once but - he had been so persistent, so very attractive. And it was all just a bit of fun, wasn't it?

Three nights. They had slept together three nights in a row. The Conte womanizer and the Pirate's Swoop heartbreaker. Not only had she been good friends with Liam, but he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Three rules she had broken. Three long-standing rules she was breaking sleeping with Liam.

She turned to look at him, his dark hair that was long enough to almost graze his eyebrows, his nose that was very much like his mother's, his strong Conte jaw...

There was another rule shattered. There were definitely feelings there.

But she didn't feel claustrophobic or trapped. She knew that as the second-born prince he didn't have as many duties as his brother, he didn't need to marry a princess or stay in Conte for the rest of his life. He could still fight, go on -

Why did it matter? She wasn't about to marry him. Sure, sleeping with him was enjoyable and exciting, but she needn't marry him. He said he wasn't betrothed, he had said that he didn't care what his wife did, she could still fight or Heal, she should be strong, like his mother.

And she had believed him, of course. No need to use one's Sight when they were around friends that they had known their entire life.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Two weeks. They had been sleeping together for two weeks. She enjoyed almost a bit too much making him jealousy by flirting and dancing with other young knights. But it was much too fun to see the jealous, possessive glint in his stormy blue eyes. It made her heart pound. They had never discussed the future at length before but Liam knew she was "making an exception" sleeping with him.

Two weeks and three days things began to go a bit sour. Liam ridiculed her again for being a Healer's apprentice. They argued. Nothing was resolved through the "make-up sex".

Three weeks everything imploded.

Jon finally called her to his study to give her the particulars of her "mission". They would leave at the end of the week for Maren where they would meet the royal family. She was to write reports on the members of the royal family, their intentions, their ambitions, etc. Especially Princess Niobe, a potential betrothed for Liam.

Her heart nearly stopped cold, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jon, you said a betrothal for Liam?"

He nodded, "He refused the Princess of Scanra some months back, which is fine since they are still reeling from Maggur. Scanra will land on Jasson or Lianne when they are ready to be at peace with us. But Liam knows his duty."

Aly's head spun. That lying _rat_. She had broken all her rules for him: she never slept with a man who was betrothed and Liam was as good as betrothed. She had had feelings -

No. She was too angry to admit that. He had lied and she should have seen it.

Jon gave her an odd look, "Are you all right, Aly? I know this isn't -"

Her face brightened as she forced a smile, a trick she had learned from the Corus Players. "No, Uncle Jon, I'm fine. This is perfect. I'm very excited."

Excited to rip him to shreds.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The pain would come later, but now it felt wonderful to rip him to shreds. She hadn't wanted to threaten him with her knives, but he just wouldn't listen. So there she was, a crooked dagger pressed against how much of a lying bastard he was. She could see now that he was lying, how much he had held back from her and she felt sick. She should have seen it. But hadn't her father told her, warned her not to let her Sight consume her? That she needed to trust people without using her Sight?

So much for that.

But she could See it now. How much he was lying, how much he had fooled her. He wanted to marry her because it would annoy his father, he wanted her to quit being a Healer's apprentice, he wanted her to change. He didn't care about her. She could See it now.

She hated him of course but she was also furious with herself. Every time she looked at him now she would just see the mistake she made.

He wanted to know how she found out but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Without another glance she withdrew from his room, never to speak to him again. At least for a while.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She hated herself for doing it, but she used her Sight continually now: around Neal, the King, Lady Wren, anyone and everyone. She wouldn't let her guard down again. She refused to let her mistake affect any other part of her life: she focused on her studies, on her mission and on her family.

She didn't stop sleeping with young knights. She only had a few days left and she needed to prove to herself that she could follow her own rules.

She found that she wasn't nearly as affected by Liam dancing with other young ladies as she thought and dreaded she would be. It was for the better anyway.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Packed and ready to depart, Sir Nealan!" She stood stock straight, her hands clasped behind her, her long strawberry-blonde hair pulled into a high horse-tail, a small, thin sword in the black leather hilt around her waist, two knives visible on her other side. Neal could only imagine how many other knives and daggers were on a person.

He rolled his bright green, "All right, all right, come on, enough dramatics."

She quirked a delicate eyebrow at him, "I don't know what you mean."

Captain Flyndan Whiteford, the commander of Third Company on this trip whistled and all of the men (and Kel) swung up on to their horses. Aly grinned widely, swinging her leg over her trusted Hermia, making sure her bow, arrows and glaive were secure on her pack.

One of Dom's men, Fulcher, eyed her bags and chuckled, "Prepared?"

She shot the man a winning smile, "For everything."

Aly had met the Lady Knight and Neal's cousin a handful of times, but she had yet to meet his men or most of the men of Third Company. She frowned as no one spoke as they rode out of the castle's gate and through the city. When she turned to Neal who was riding on her right he shook his head.

By the time they had made it out of the city limits she had done what she liked to call a "quick evaluation" of all the men around her and was so bored she was about to fall asleep. Thankfully, Lady Knight Keladry herself hung back from her original spot at the head of the group and nodded modestly at the cheers of "Protector of the Small!" and "Lady Knight!" She smiled slightly at Dom and Neal before addressing Aly.

"Lady Alianne how are you? Sir Nealan treating you all right?" There was a flicker of mirth in her otherwise cool hazel eyes.

"Lady Knight Keladry, Nealie has just been an absolute delight," she fluttered her eyelashes at Neal.

"Only because the King _demanded_ it."

"Nealie, you love having me as an apprentice, admit it," she teased. "I'm not as bad you thought I'd be, am I?"

"You have the Gift as well?" Kel watched her.

Aly sighed dramatically, "Not as strong as my mother or my darling brothers, no."

Neal smiled slightly, "Takes after her father that way." She tried to hide a grin: she took after her father in more ways than one.

"I heard you were fairly decent with knives," Dom grinned, "like your father," his clear blue eyes twinkling slightly. Yes, she could see (and See) why Kel adored him, even if she never admitted it to anyone. And yes, she could See the attraction, respect and longing were mutual. She did enjoy side projects in match-making.

"I've seen her, quick as a hare!"

"A hare, Dennyson?" Some of the men laughed as a very attractive Bazhir continued in his deep voice, "I hardly think the lady and fierce fighter enjoys being compared to a _hare_."

"I am quick," she smiled coyly, "so thank you, Dennyson." The man blushed and turned away quickly. "But being quick is not my only fighting skill, Mr. -"

"Qasim ibn Zihud," the tanned man smiled, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we'd like to see you spar -"

"All right, all right," Neal huffed.

Kel sniggered, "Neal, she hardly needs your protection."

Aly inclined her head toward Kel before addressing Qasim, "If there is a worthy opponent," she smiled, "I'd be glad to."

Some of the men chuckled but Aly ignored this as Neal grumbled. It was going to be a very interesting journey indeed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Thoughts? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Many Lies of Lady Alianne**: _Chapter Two_

[][][]()()()[][][]

She didn't know why she had never taken up with any of the men in the King's Own before: they were rarely at Court for very long and they were not allowed to marry and so remained relatively emotionally unattached. It was perfect. And if all of the men were like the men in Dom's squad Aly would never have to flirt with another boring Knight again.

She liked them almost instantly: they were fun, told exciting and rousing stories and were nice. Having fought with Kel and being relatively liberal, they were very different from some of the conservative Knights that still hung around at Court. And they liked Aly almost as quickly. She wasn't a delicate flower like most Ladies but she wasn't as stoic and quiet as Kel or as hard and fierce as some lady warriors. She enjoyed laughing and sharing stories as much as they did.

And they were all young and ruggedly handsome: they weren't the clean-shaven, stuffy, appearance and reputation-obsessed knights of Court. These were real men like her father and Uncle Raoul (without being thieves or knights) who wanted to fight, wanted to protect their families, their kingdom and those less fortunate.

During that long first day of traveling Aly spoke with all of the men, laughing at the pranks they had pulled on Raoul, listening to their battle stories, their stories of "Lady Knight Keladry the Protector of the Small" and listened to her stories of her brothers, of her pranks on the most famous of Tortallans and of course her stories of Squire Nealan.

"I am sad that I didn't get to witness more of Squire Nealan's antics," Dom beamed, "it must have been wildly entertaining."

"I didn't get to witness it firsthand, Dom, not as much as I would have liked of course, but mother left no detail out."

She listened to Qasim's tales of the Bazhir and encouraged her to visit when ever she could. He was very attractive and Aly wondered briefly if all Bazhir were this ruggedly good-looking; Kalasin may have been on to something marrying someone "exotic".

Dennyson was a bit older than Dom and rather shy: Aly's outspoken personality was almost "too aggressive" for him. Neal had pointed this out, reiterating that many of the men were "too old" for her. She had merely shrugged; it was rather adorable of Neal to be protective of her.

Anatoly, Fulcher and Wolset were all "veterans" of Dom's squad as well having fought under his command in the Scanra War. They were also "too old" for Aly, although it was obvious Anatoly enjoyed harmless teasing and flirting, something that would be enjoyable on the long journey to Maren.

There were younger men in Dom's squad as well, although they seemed to be a bit more respectful of Dom, Kel, Neal and Aly. They were relatively new to the King's Own and were all closer to Aly's age. Islington, Macduff and Hollis had only been on one "tour" or "adventure" under Dom's command to a refugee camp two weeks prior. It was the first tour for Layne and Marquis. They were all relatively quiet, although Dom assured Aly they'd "ease up" soon and would be much more interesting then.

Aly couldn't wait.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Neal "wouldn't permit" Aly to demonstrate her fighting skills the first night and instead held a "lesson" for his young apprentice, showing her various useful herbs and plants that only bloomed at night. She was too exhausted to argue.

While she was setting up her bedroll (she refused to sleep in a tent, choosing to instead sleep out under the stars "like the rest of the men"), she found a note from Alan. She wasn't surprised of course. Despite his lack of Sight he could almost always read her like an open book and would have noticed her slight change the past few days. And in typical Alan form he had attempted to write in code. The easiest possible code, of course.

_Dearest, Darling Twin,_

_You really thought you could fool me this time, didn't you? Why do I get a terrible feeling that you may have done something you hadn't meant to - not on purpose, of course. I hope you see now how utterly incestuous it was._

_You deserve better anyway. He was rubbish at fighting you._

_I doubt anyone else suspects - except maybe dearest papa._

Yes, Alan always bloody knew. And it was wildly infuriating.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The mornings, when everyone was too tired to speak, were the perfect time for Aly to use her Sight on the men of Third Company. If there was a traitor amongst them, she would know.

"You all right?" Islington's voice was gruff as his clear hazel eyes glanced over her face quickly, "You daydreaming about someone back in Corus?"

She snorted, "_Hardly_."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "It's a valid question."

"What about you? Want me to introduce you to some nice ladies when we get back?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Not really in the position to marry any time soon, am I?"

She smirked, "Who said anything about marriage?"

Anatoly let out a low whistle, "Check out the mouth on Cooper! Not much of a real lady, eh?"

She winked, "Had to use my _Common_ name for an insult like that, _did_ you Anatoly?"

Neal rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head.

"But aren't you looking to get married, Lady?" Marquis yelled from behind her.

"I would hardly subject myself to an apprenticeship under Neal if I was on the quest for a lad."

"But one day, surely?"

"Yes, I won't have your mother blame me -" Neal started.

"Why?" She glanced over her shoulder at Marquis.

"So you can have a nice fief to look over, raise some knights and Lady Knights," Marquis shrugged and blushed slightly, "isn't that what all ladies want?"

Aly smiled at him; he was so naive. "Not all ladies, Marquis. I'm not exactly planning that far ahead, am I? I plan on being a Warrior or on the King's Council." Neal scoffed but Kel threw him a dirty look that shut him up quickly. "My mother didn't have to marry -"

"She wanted to make Baron George a respectable nobleman," Dom winked.

"Precisely," she smiled at Islington and then at Marquis, "very few men appreciate a lass who wants to fight and work forever. But there are some ladies who do."

"But you were already a Queen's Rider," Neal pointed out, "and you can't exactly become a page now."

She shrugged, "And who's to say I can't fight with the Riders again?"

Aly was unaware of the looks of wonder and astonishment the younger men gave her and the impressed looks of the older men.

[]()[]

The third night Aly agreed to fight Qasim. "I can use a sword?"

She tried not to grin too widely, "Whatever you feel comfortable with, Qasim." She took off her black leather belt, laying her small sword on top of her pack and removing only one of her daggers. The cold blades of her other daggers felt comforting on her skin as her fingers thrummed slightly with excitement. She caught Hollis' deep blue eyes and winked: she Saw he was collecting coins for a bet.

Qasim sniggered as he unsheathed his broad sword, "Just one knife, Lady Alianne?" Ah, yes, he was rather cocky. She could do this with her eyes closed.

He taunted her again as his sword came slicing up; she ignored it as she rolled away, poking at his calf with her dagger, causing him to step back. She leapt back up to her feet, pulling another dagger out of her boot and in a blur of daggers she had him on his back, his sword meters from where he lay.

The men cheered. Qasim grinned as Wolsett helped him up, "I am impressed."

She curtsied dramatically, slipping her knives back on her person, "Thank you."

"Quicker than a hare," Dom agreed, "smarter than one too."

"Are you good with a sword?" Anatoly stepped up with a grin.

Islington threw her her sword, which she caught and swung in front of her body easily, crouching slightly, "Ready when you are."

She couldn't read a person's mind but she had an easier time of knowing what a person was going to do before they did it. Her father and mother had taught her from a young age to read people's movements and even without using her Sight she was better than most. She wasn't the strongest fighter, nor was she particularly gifted at wielding a sword, but she could block, parry anticipate and read her opponent better than anyone. Anatoly didn't stand a chance.

Within minutes her sword was at Anatoly's throat as he panted, his sword on the ground, "Not bad with a sword either," he managed between labored breathing.

Dom laughed, "We may have to challenge other squads to friendly duels. Between Kel's glaive and Aly's knives and sword, we'd never lose."

Kel shook her head, a slight smile on her lips and Aly grinned, "I wouldn't want to show any one of the King's Own up, Dom."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It had felt good to spar with someone, if only for a few moments, so Aly woke up before dawn, excited to exercise. She was the first one up, which she thought surprising as she stepped quietly through the dewey grass. Her daggers still on her person, she did the few Shang exercises she had learned when she was younger: smaller than her brothers, she had always been more flexible and acrobatic. Thom had focused more on bow and arrow and Alan on sword. Aly had always easily escaped their grips when wrestling. Her mother had offered to send her to learn the ways of the Shang, but Aly declined. She much preferred the diverse (and Spy-centric) education she had received from her parents, aunts and uncles. There was not a more eclectic and odd fighter than Aly.

She was rolling when her Sight caught hold of someone in the bushes. Before she could See who it was, she pulled daggers from her sleeves soundlessly throwing them in rapid succession before chasing after them.

"What the -" Macduff looked up at her from where he was pinned against a large tree. "Did you do that?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on some like that, Macduff," she tugged and wiggled her daggers out of the tree.

"I was far away, gods, you've got incredible hearing," he watched her, "how hard did you throw these?"

She shrugged as he watched her in awe, "Want to see? I promise not to throw them at you."

He nodded and pointed to a far off tree, "That one." He watched in absolute wonder as she threw two of her daggers. "That's incredible," he stared at her, his mouth wide, you're unbelievable with those." He swallowed, his golden-brown eyes staring down at her (he was much, much taller than her), "Could you, could you teach me?"

She grinned, "You really want to learn?" He nodded enthusiastically and she handed him a dagger, "All right."

The next morning Macduff was joined by Islington, Hollis, Marquis and _Layne_. "Only if you don't mind of course, Aly."

"Pretty soon you'll be teaching me how to use a dagger," she laughed.

It wasn't until a few days later, however, that they realized just now deadly Aly's daggers were.

It was Dom's squad's turn to ride ahead of the rest of the Company and naturally Kel and Neal (and Aly) rode with the,. She could see them long before anyone else and could do little those first few moments without raising suspicion. "A group of bandits," she put a hand up and jumped from her horse, putting an ear to the ground and trick her father had taught her: no one questioned someone who could listen to Mother Earth. "At least a dozen."

"Right, Aly, go, warn the -"

"No," she said firmly, "Neal can use his git to send them a message." She stared at blue-eyed sergeant, "I'm fighting."

He nodded and looked at his men, giving them directions that Aly ignored. The bandits were big but they were clearly rogue, they had no ties to any kingdom. Unsheathing her sword, her other hand holding two knives lightly, she used her knees to steady and steer Hermia. Her fingertips thrummed with adrenaline as she watched Dennyson steady his bow. They were ready.

She threw a dagger before Dennyson could unleash an arrow; the bandit fell from his horse immediately. Grinning wildly and letting out a war-cry Alan would have been proud of, she threw another dagger as she grabbed another, steering Hermia towards a bandit, her sword slicing downwards as her knife struck home. The man fell, his eyes still open in shock.

The bandits were defeated within minutes and as the others wiped their swords clean, Aly collected her daggers, wiping them on her britches. She felt all of their eyes on her and she looked up, "Scanran," she pointed at one of the men. "But he's from Sarain. A real _collection_ of bandits."

"You -" Dennyson broke off, staring openly at her.

"Those little knives killed." Qasim sputtered.

Aly smiled, "Did you think they were just for show?"

"But you killed very large men with them," Islington shook his head in disbelief, "I wouldn't have believed it."

"Why do you think I brought her along?" Neal smirked, "To protect me."

Dom shook his head ruefully, "Maybe you should teach all of us how to use those, Lady Alianne."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Flyndan was impressed with the squad's swift defeat of the bandits, especially Dom's report of Aly's fighting skills. "Although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," the older man smiled, "Lord Raoul said you could hold your own. And that's a fine compliment from the Giant Killer himself."

Soon Aly's dagger expertise was the hot topic of the Company as men from other squad's wandered over at night and in the early morning hours hoping to witness a "fight".

"I feel like some sort of animal in a menagerie," she confessed to Islington one day. Out of all of the younger men of Dom's squad, he was the most stoic and serious: Aly was determined to crack him.

"Then don't put on a show," he reasoned, those clear hazel eyes glancing towards her quickly before turning back to the road, "no one's forcing you do to it."

"You get right to the point, don't you, Islington?"

He responded with merely a glance in her direction.

"It's good practice I suppose, although no one new has really been challenging me."

He made no move to respond. Yes, Islington was going to be a tough one to crack.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She watched Dom and Kel interact without her Sight and was astonished at how obvious their mutual respect and attraction was. Had no one else noticed it? She knew asking Neal would be pointless: he would have denied anything between his best friend and cousin even if he secretly suspected something.

But no one seemed to notice anything between the pair and since they were under Dom's command she knew no one would say a word. It was up to her.

They had reached the border when Aly rode up next to Dom, "Kel has been riding with your squad for a while."

"I think Raoul's been grooming her to take over his position," he replied.

"She gets along well with your men."

"I'm lucky to not have had many conservative men in my squad."

Aly looked out across the Maren landscape and continued nonchalantly, "It's a lonely life, this."

"It's all right," Dom said without much conviction.

"Knight's life is lonely too, unless you're lucky enough to find someone like Neal did."

"Poor Yuki," Dom chuckled.

Aly adjusted her Sight slightly: Dom was growing slightly anxious. "Men of the King's Own aren't allowed to marry, Dom, or have children," her voice was soft as she watched his face. Everyone was riding ahead of them, no one could hear them. "But they can have lovers - if they're discreet about it -"

He looked at her, his blue eyes wide, "What are you suggesting, Aly?"

She smiled encouragingly, "I know that you have feelings for her, Dom and I can tell that they aren't new."

"Aly -"

"And I can tell she feels the same way about you -"

"She's a knight and I'm in the King's Own," his voice was a bit more firm, "it won't end well."

"Why does it have to end, Dom?" She sighed, "It's none of my business, but I think you'd both be happier. You wouldn't be lonely." With a smile she nudged Hermia to a trot, leaving Dom to mull over her words. She had planted the idea and now all she had to do was wait.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The last night before they reached the capital of Maren, Neal approached her, "Are you to be introduced to the Court as a lady?"

"I am a lady, Nealie, thank you very much. And I shall be introduced as one. And as your apprentice, of course."

He frowned, "I was afraid of that."

She rolled her hazel-green eyes, "It won't be that hard, Neal, I'll explain it. And what are they going to do about it? They can't say anything without risking their relationship with Tortall."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You know a bit about politics, do you?"

"I'm not completely stupid, Nealan." It stung slightly that someone like Neal would think she was lazy and stupid. Not for the first time she wished she could disclose her secret to someone.

"I never said that," he grumbled, "I know you're extremely intelligent and extremely manipulative."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you talking to my dear cousin."

"And?"

"He was blushing afterwards, Aly," he bristled slightly, "he's much too old -"

Aly erupted in laughter, "Oh, Neal -"

He crossed her arms, "And as much as I like you, he belongs with Kel."

Her laughter ceased as abruptly as it had started, "What?"

"Kel and Dom," he said, his voice low.

"But," she blinked and there it was, his wish for Kel and Dom to get together. How had she missed that? _Because you didn't See his hopes and dreams, you glossed over that._ She frowned. Was she slipping?

"You want them together?"

"Do I want my best friend and my cousin to be happy," he drawled.

She eyed him warily, "But how are you okay with this?"

"I know the law, Alianne. But I also know Dom and Kel. I've seen them fight together, command together, spend time around the fire together," he smirked, "you talked to him about her, didn't you?" He grew excited, "What do you think?"

She huffed, "How are you okay with Kel and not with me? And not with Dom but with anyone?"

"Because Kel's much older than you. And, as you have your fair share of -"

"Enough, Neal," she put her hand up, "enough."

He smiled lazily, "So what do you think?"

"They definitely have feelings for each other," she whispered conspiratorially, "but I think they're both afraid of the law and of hurting each other."

Neal nodded, "You have a plan?"

She frowned when some of the men came to join them, "We'll play it by ear I suppose."

[][][]()()()[][][]


End file.
